The Novocaine Mutiny (TV series episode)
The Novocaine Mutiny was the 93rd episode of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H, and, also the 21st episode of the fourth season of the series. Written by cast member Harry Morgan, and directed by Burt Prelutsky, it first aired on January 27, 1976. Synopsis Hawkeye is court martialed, put on trial for mutiny under Frank Burns' command. Full episode summary This episode opens in a military courtroom, with Hawkeye as the defendant! A Colonel, Col. Carmichael (Ned Wilson) is officiating, and he hears testimony about the alleged mutiny, a charge leveled by Frank. Colonel Potter testifies, as does B.J., who gives the Colonel some examples of Frank's insanity as commander--a ban on gambling, snap inspections, parades--he even has the entire unit do a practice bug-out, moving across the road, only to move back to the same spot the very next day. Frank testifies to the events that led to the "mutiny". He insists that during a long session in O.R., he had to do nearly everything, operating on several patients at once while giving blood--directly from his arm--to a third. He even does Father Mulcahy's job, saying a prayer (in Latin, no less), when Mulcahy collapses in exhaustion. Bombs are falling, and everyone is scared and panicking, except for Frank. He insists more and more wounded be brought in. Hawkeye, unable to match the pace Frank is insisting on, grabs a hypo and knocks Frank out, screaming "I'm taking over!" Hawkeye then testifies, commenting on the bizarre fantasy Frank has concocted in his mind. He makes a joke, but seems genuinely sad realizing that that's how Frank actually sees the world. Then he gives the real story--Frank was doing a pathetic job prepping the patients, not sending them in in the right order, and not even preparing the ones he is sending in for surgery. Hawkeye and B.J. scold him for not doing his job, but he won't listen. The argument gets heated, then at one point a nurse accidentally slams a door into Frank, knocking him out. Hawkeye and B.J.--and everyone else--are relieved. Father Mulcahy takes over in Pre-Op, while Klinger drags the unconscious Frank--face down--out of the O.R. After hearing all the testimony and looking into everyone's records, Col. Carmichael concludes that Capt. Pierce, while being thoroughly un-military, is a "top flight surgeon", and concludes that no case for mutiny exists. He dismisses the case, throwing in a shot at Frank in the process. Fun facts This is the first episode directed by a cast member other than Alan Alda, in this case, being Harry Morgan. Note: Loretta Swit does not appear in this episode. ''Favorite Line: ''When Frank, searching for the stolen money, says that he doesn't believe Hawkeye and B.J. didn't take it, because "Officers don't steal." Hawkeye and B.J. laugh at that, sarcastically agreeing: B.J.: "Right...we don't go to the bathroom, either." Hawkeye:'' "We just explode when we're fifty."'' Recurring cast/Guest stars *Ned Wilson as Colonel Carmichael *Johnny Haymer as Sergeant Zelmo Zale Category:Season 4 episodes